Naruto's Christmas Special (This year: A Christmas Carol)
by Konan11
Summary: I made a Christmas gift to all: a Christmas fanfic! Here it is. Hope you enjoy it! :)
1. Introduction

**Well, as you can see, I made a Naruto parody of A Christmas Charol as a Christmas gift to all of you. Now, the casting.**

* * *

**Sasuke as****_ Scrooge_**

**Kakashi as****_ Jacob Marley_**

**Naruto as ****_Bob Crachit_**

**Sakura as ****_Mrs. Crachit_**

**Karin as ****_Martha Crachit_**

**Konohamaru as ****_Tiny Tim_**

**Suigetsu as****_ Ghost of Christmas Past_**

**Juugo as ****_Ghost of Christmas Present_**

**Itachi as ****_Ghost of Christmas Future_**

**Ino as ****_Fan (Scrooge's younger sister)_**

**Hinata as ****_Belle_**

**Shino as ****_Bell's husband (sorry NaruHina fans)_**

* * *

**Well, now you guys know the cast of the characters. I would like to thank my friend that is also a FanFiction author for the ideas.**

**Sasuke: Okay Konan11! We got it, now Lets start the story?**

**Sure Sasuke, or should I say, Scrooge. Remember you asked me to let you be Scrooge.**

**Sasuke: All right! But we are Tierd of waiting.**

**Okay Sasuke! But the less you interupt, the faster we start. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and I wish you a Merry Christmas!**

**Sasuke: Merry Christmas everyone who is reading! Now can we please start the story for them Konan11?**

**Sure! Lets start then!**

**Sasuke: Wait... Naruto just called saying he can't come today.**

**You have got to be kidding me! Anyone knows Bob Crachit's lines? No one? Okay, Lets wait until tomorrow. For now, everyone may go home except for Sasuke, we have to review the lines again. Good night everyone! Expectj the next chapter tomorrow night, and the next the following... You understand right? Please reviewing friends! :)**


	2. Shikamarley's Ghost

**Okay, here is the first or second chapter of our story. Kakashi was not able to come right today but luckly, this time, someone else knows Marley's lines. And I'm adding some people to the cast.**

**Neji as ****_Scrooge's Nephew_**

**Kiba as ****_Thin Man_**

**Choji as ****_Plump Man_**

**Lets start then.**

* * *

Shikamarley was dead. There was no doubt about that. His goods were given to his partner Ebenezer Sasuke. Sasuke and Shikamarley had worked together for many years before that desperate day. After Shikamarley's death, Sasuke became a coldhearted man. Almost nobody stayed near him. Even the dogs of-

Sasuke: I think they get it.

Okay, but I'll finish what I was saying. As I was saying... Even the dogs of blind people made their owners avoid him. Sasuke still owned the buisness house with his new worker Naruto Crachit.

But what Sasuke hates the most, is Christmas.

Neji: Merry Christmas Uncle Sasuke (zombie voice)

Would you mind doing that in a happier toon Neji? Yes? Ok. Then mooving on.

Sasuke: Baaa... Hamburger... Whoops wrong line... I mean Humbug! I am right?

Sasuke, this is starting to become a comedy. Are you happy it's almost Christmas in real life?

Sasuke: Yes! But I have to go on. Anyway Neji...

Neji: Christmas is not about Hamburgers, uncle! Is it?

Sasuke: Actially, is so e states, people eat lots of Hamburger this time of year. Whoops! Not again! Anyway, what is the reason to be happy? Is there a project due today? Naruto! Why are you not working?! Stop staring at us!

Neji: Well. Christmas is really sepecial... I am happy even though I have now money... And... I say God bless it? Is that what I am supposed to say? I'm nerveous! There are people behind the courtains watching us! And a Mighty God too! Ahhhhhhh!

Naruto: Don't panic Neji! It's fine! The anime won't show it! Anyway, I'll clap for it. (Claping)

Sasuke: Your fierd! I mean... Another from you sound and you are fierd!

Neji: Well, can you come dine with us tomorrow? Please?

Sasuke: No thanks

Neji: Just this year. Besides, we will eat turkey... With barbecue sauce... Also with French fries... Ribs... And topped with Watermelone with pistacho ice cream... :)(Starts daydreaming)

Sasuke: Neji? Planet Earth calling Neji! Neji! NEJI! Wake up Neji! Bugh! Who would want to eat turkey covered with all these things that don't match at all! Hey!

Neji: Ugh! What is it?

Sasuke: anyway, why did you get married?

Neji: because I fell in love with Ten Ten.

Sasuke: Changing the subject, I have work to do.

Neji: Well, I'll get going too.

Sasuke: Good afternoon

Neji: _Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? I've seen ya! I've seen ya! I've seen ya around for a long long time! I rem! I reme! I remember when you drank my wine!_

Sasuke: Good afternoon

Neji:_ Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? I seen ya! I seen ya! I seen ya walking down to China town! I called ya! I called ya! I called ya but you did not look around! I paid my! I paid my! I paid my money to the walfare line! I see ya! I see ya! I see ya standing in it everytime!_

Sasuke: Good afternoon!

Neji: Why_ can't we be friends?(x4) The color! The color! The color of the skin does not matter to me! As long as! As long as! As long as we can live in harmony! I kind of! I kind of! I kind of like to be the president! Then I could then! Then I could then! Then I could then show you how your money is spent!_

Sasuke: GOOD AFTERNOON! (Stop singing please)_  
_

Neji: _Why can't we be friends?(x4) Sometimes I don't speak right! But I did know what I was talking about! I know your working for the C.I.A.! They would not have you in the mafia!_

Sasuke: That's it! Neji what is that in your years?! Earphones!? KONAN11! Neji is hearing music during a play again!

Not again!

_Falshback_

_**So then, Romeo went back to Verona to see if Juliet was-**_

_And Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiieaiiiiiiiii will always love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! I will always looooooove... Yooooouuuuuuuuuuu!_

_**Okay!? Who is that!?**  
_

_**Kisame (acting as Romeo): Konan11, Neji is dançing in the stagê with this song with some strings coming out of his ears!**_

_**Itachi (acting as Juliet): what is going on?**_

_**Itachi, go back to sleep! Kisame did not arrive yet!**_

_**Itachi: Oh! Sorry! But what is this song?**_

_**NEJI! Give me these earphones! **_

_**End of flashback**_

Could someone come and get him out for me?

Eragon: I'll do it!

Thanks! Wait! Eragon, what are you doing in Naruto? You should be on any Inheritance Cycle fanfic. But this is a Naruto and Christmas Charol crossover. Anyway thanks.

Sasuke: moving on, Naruto come to work tomorrow!

Naruto: Wow bro! What that for? Its Christmas tomorrow!

Sasuke: Naruto!

Naruto: All right!

Kiba: Howdy! We have the pleasure of adressing Mr. Shikamarley or Mr. Sasuke?

Sasuke: Uhg, Sasuke. Shikamarley died this very night seven years ago!

Choji: Go any chips?

Sasuke: got money. But if you want me to help the poor, no thanks! Konan11, pay me extra for saying this.

Sure, now go on please. Everscince the flashback, no mistakes except for what Naruto and Choji said. Naruto, Sasuke is Ebenezer Scrooge. No one likes him in this play. I mean, inside the play, the characters don't like Scrooge. You know what I mean. And Choji, eat later.

Choji: Everybody will starve in one hour!

Sasuke: they would need three weeks, and are there no prisons? Are there no workhouses?

Kiba: Actially, even dogs prefere to die than go there. And some canto go.

Sasuke: Then they better die to decrease the surplus popularity. Excuse me now.

Choji: Bye! :)

Kiba: Bye! (Mumbling)

Sasuke and Naruto left hours later. Sasuke walked to his mansion in the suburb of the village. When be reached it, he looked in his pocket for a keys. Then, he looked up at the pineapple doorknob in the house, but it was diferent. It was blue and had a face. Sasuke looked at it for a while and then:

Doorknob: Hellow!:)

Sasuke: Hi fellow, I'm leaving! (Turns around to leave) Wait! (Looks again at doorknob) Daydreaming!

Sasuke walked in and went to his room. He was almost falling asleep when a chest fell near him.

Sasuke: Whoah! Who sent me this? What is in it? Why is it tied up in a chain? And why is it blue?

Then, all bells to call workesr were riging.

Sasuke: Nice Special effects Konan11! And the bell rigers are not even here!

They aren't? Stop the play! What os riging the bells? The bells stopped. Get out if you are in the bells! Crash and Eddie from Ice Age? What are you to doing here?

Crash: We wanted trouble!

Eddie: and we wanted to run away from the vultures and got stuck in the bells and we were trying to get out but it seems we can't.

Kyuubi: Woof Woof Woof Woof (takes them out from the bells)

Crash: Thanks Niney! We finally know the answer!

Kyuubi: what answer?

Eddie: _What does the Fox say_-

Kyuubi: Get out!

Crash: can't we stay? we love plays!

Konan11: Okay, but love them out of them! You too Kurama!

Sasuke: Thanks, now.

The door opens and a Ghost identical to the face in the doorknobwalks in.

Sasuke: Who are you? And why did you through a chest at me?

Ghost: Ask me who I was.

Sasuke: Who were you?

Ghost: I was you partner Shikamarley.

Sasuke: Can you sing?

Shikamarley: I can and... Have you been Reading Hunger Games again!?

Sasuke: Rue. She's so adorable! Don't you want to kidnap her!?

Shikamarley: Yeeeessssss! Oh, and I made a song to explain.

Shikamarley gets a wooden guitar (not eletric, regular) tied up in the chain, undoes some knots and puts it near him as to play it. He gave a cry, untied the bandage around his head and his jaw drops.

Sasuke: Mercy.

The Ghost starts some note and plays.

Shikamarley: _If you don't behave the apropriate way in life, after death you shall roam, with chains in your body, to make you moan. There is nowwhere I can stay, not even during May. No rest and no peace, only to eat cheese. And pain in regret... YOU CAN... ESCAPE MY PUNISHMENT-_

Sasuke: Thanks!

_You shall be haunted by three spirits._

Sasuke: I'd father not-

_The first is coming tonight, at moon light! The second later, when a boy laughs at a baker! And the last comes before sunrise, when you seen miiiiiiiiiicccceeeeeeee! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Sasuke: Err, thanks!

Shikamarley: Remeber what I said. Keep this guitar! I'll sign it... There, now I'll take your chair.

Sasuke: wait!

Shikamarley: See ya!

* * *

**Well, here it was. Review if possible. I hope all these errors were not so bad. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Kakashi: I'm here! So, lets start?**

**We are done already! You missed the part we needed you the most.**

**Kakashi: Sorry. Hey readers, can you comment to see how everything went without me? Thanks!**

**Next chapter tomorrow! Good night! :)**


	3. The First of the Three Spirits

**Well, good evening everyone! Welcome to the 3rd Chapter in our story and the second in the original. Some of our characters are late so don't panic if a character in Naruto is a diferent character. Lets start then.**

* * *

Sasuke: Okay, my ex- partner gave me a singers guitar and sang a random song. So late! So bored! Hurry up and show up spirit! Please?

Then, a huge light showed up and it became water and took shake of a human.

Sasuke: Who are you? Wait a second! Suigetsu?

Suigetsu: Aww c'mon! You totaly blow my enterance! Anyway, I am the Ghost of Christmas Past! Your past if you want to know! And you already helped me creat this bucket and don't make me wear it! Now Lets go!

Sasuke: Wait! I think we are forgeting something. Let me get changed then we go.

Suigetsu: Fine Ebnezer, I'm checking my facebook meanwhile.

A few minutes later...

Sasuke: Now I'm ready, may we go?

Suigetsu: Bagh! That girl! She is driving me crazy on facebook! "I hate water! I have termanucleamegametransaloses!" Is that even a word? And I am made of water! I'm changing my status to single!

Suigetsu, what did I tell you about looking at facebook during plays at your time to act?

Suigetsu: Everyone will laugh at me? And I will get red of embarassment? But how can i get red if I am happy?

Rsrs... Okay... Get going.

Sasuke: Lets go then.

Suigetsu: Hey Karin! Come here a sec?

Karin: What is it?

Suigetsu: Can you kick us so we can fly?

Karin: What!? Okay wierdo! Just this time!

Suigetsu: Now you know why I always had a secrete cursh on you: you are so beautiful! So lovely! I love you!

Karin: (kicks Suigetsu and he and Sasuke fly away)

Suigetsu: I can fly! U

Karin: What on earth did I just hear? Suigetsu is diffrent. He is starting to get pervy.

Naruto: What are you then?

Karin: Just because we are from the same clan in real life and on Clash of Clans does not mean I can't kick you out of the Uzumaki clan in Clash of Clans.

Would you two wait your turn?

Meanwhile, Suigetsu and Sasuke flew so high our play moved to Konoha.

Suigetsu: Owwww! This landins hurt! Anyway, do you recognize this place Sasuke?

Sasuke: The hokage monument. You are in Minato Yondaime's head.

Suigetsu: really? Yay! I conquered him! (Steping on someone's head mean conquery)

Sasuke: No! You are **in** Minato Yondaime's head! Can't you see? You went in by the ear! Wait! Are their head hollow!?

Suigetsu: Really? Wait then!

Sasuke: Thirty years later!

Suigetsu: Don't tease me! Wait ten more minutes!

Half an hour later...

Suigetsu: Finally! Now Lets get moving! Do you know this place?

Sasuke: I grew up here!

Suigetsu: What is that on your cheek? Wait! It's a bug! Let me get it off! (Slaps Sasuke and bug gets away)

Shino!

Shino: Sorry! Achooo!

Sasuke: Auch! That hurt! Anyway! Wow! Look at the school! It's empty completly!

Suigetsu: Sort of, another you is stuck in there training.

Sasuke: Oh, wait, were you supposed to say that? I think you were supposed to make me guide you to the school. Anyway, I was stuck at school traning during Christmas while everyonelse went home. And-

Then, something grabbed Sasuke's attention.

Sasuke: Look! It's Harry Potter! He came on a Christmas before my family got killed! On Valentine's Day, its was Percy Jackson! On Easter, it was Katniss Everdeen! On my birthday, it was Queen Lucy the Brave straight from Narnia. And-

Suigetsu: How many book siries did you read?

Sasuke: Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Hunger Games, Kane, Inheritance Cycle, Narnia, Heroes of the Olympus, Kane, and Artimis Fowl.

Suigetsu: Books are kind of boring! Just a lot of words!

Sasuke: You be quiet!

Suigetsu: Lets see another Christmas.

Young Sasuke (like Sasuke in Naruto Classic): I'm finally done Harry Potter! What kind of ending is that?

Young Hinata (like little Hinata): Hey brother!

Young Sasuke: Hey Hinata! How are you doing here?

Young Hinata: Dad let you come home! He is nicer now! Lets go!

Young Sasuke! Here!

Young Sasuke: right! Where is the age machine?

Here! (gets like Shippuden Sasuke)

Sasuke: Is that clone acting well?

Sort of. Go change. (Sasuke chances with clone)

Suigetsu: She's adorable! And she died as a young lady.

Sasuke: She had Neji.

Suigetsu: Lets see another Christmas.

Ino: Hey Sasuke, I free you.

Sasuke: Why?

Ino: You like the kyuubi kid better than me!

Sasuke: Kyuubi Kid? Who is that?

Ino: Naruto!

Sasuke: I hate naruto! They taste terrible (naruto is also fishcake)!

Ino: Well, I'm leaving! See ya!

Hold on a sec! Ino, you were supposed to have the roll Hinata played and vice-versa!

Ino: we learned each other's rolls!

Okay then.

Sasuke (with spirit): Suigetsu, can we go home?

Suigetsu: Okay, but Lets see one more shadow.

Nothing changed? Shino? Your up!

Shino: Hey Miss Konan11, I am feeling kind of sick today.

Okay! Lets skip this scene! You know what to do Sasuke!

Sasuke: Lets get out of here! (Puts Suigetsu inside the bucket)

Suigetsu: Karin, kick us back?

Karin: Okay! Hold on to the bucket Sasuke! (Kicks the bucket)

Sasuke: Suigetsu? Where are you? Are you okay?

Suigetsu: I'm so okay! I am in a bucket rolling away! Help meeeeeeeee!

Sasuke: I'm coming! Oh, this is the end form this scene! See you guys tomorrow! Now I'll help Suigetsu! Don't move Sui!

* * *

**Well, That's it for tonight! We will try to avoid problems next time! Have a good night!**

**Karin: Did Suigetsu make me look weak? If he did, I'll show him some strengh! :)**

**That's enough Karin. Good night to you all.**

**Naruto: come tomorrow night for the next chapter!**


	4. The Second of the Three Spirits

**Well, sorry for not being able to post the chapters yesterday and before. But now, we are working twice today. Hope you enjoy what we have for you today!**

* * *

Sasuke: Bagh! I just heard a very loud noise in my living room! What is it! Hope Suigetsu is not here after I saved him and he went to deal with his girlfriend.

Voice: Come Ebnezer! :)

Sasuke: Okay (I swore that if you are Naruto, you will have to stop begging because I am back in Konoha already)

Sasuke opened the door and found himself in front of a tall person.

Sasuke: Juugo?

Juugo: Hey, Sasuke, whats up?

Sasuke: are you the second of the three spirits?

Juugo: Yes, but don't judge me for only having pants and an old courtain to wear.

Sasuke: Sure, but I bought you the courtain. There was no close your size.

Juugo: Hehehehe :) Lets go then.

Juugo calls a lot of birds and the birds fly around them. Soon, they are flying up high. They land on a poor house which was quite big.

Juugo: Lets go in. But they can't see us.

As they go in, two little kids and a kyuubi were running around the living room. Wait! A kyuubi! Kurama! Where is Konohamaru?

Kurama (Kyuubi): He broke his arms and one leg and could not come.

Okay, then you are... "Tiny" Kurama

Kurama: Okay. Wait a sec. (Puts bandagem on one of her tails and using the age macchine to make her get younger) There, now my tail is broken and I am tiny.

You looked so cute! Moving on...

Juugo: That is the family of Naruto Crachit, your work companion.

Sasuke: Wow! He has a big family... Litiraly (staring at Kurama).

Juugo: and they live in less than ten dollars a day.

Sasuke: That is sad. But who is the fox?

Juugo: their youngest son "Tiny" Kurama.

Sasuke: What happened to his tail?

Juugo: He is hurt and very sick. But they can't help him with no money. And I see a empty chair very Well preserved. If they can't help, the child will die.

Sasuke: No Juugo! Tell me he will be spared!

Juugo: If he must die, he better do so to decrease the popularity.

Sasuke: Are you a Jabberjay now?

Juugo: Err, sort of. I like to copy bird sounds and I heard this Jabberjay say that today.

Naruto: Hey family! How is everything today?

Sakura: Everything fine! We have a gosoe Tiny Kurama caught.

Naruto: Okay, Lets toast then!

Sakura: Lets toast for Tiny Kurama's health!

All: Tiny Kurama!

Naruto: Also for the founder of our feast, Ebnezer Sasuke!

All: Ebenezer Sasuke!

Karin (young): father, I'm here! I made it home!

Naruto: Hey! Come over, we have a feast!

Sasuke: After all I did, they still toast for me?

Juugo: They are really happy. Lets fly a little.

Juugo calls the birds again and they fly around the world. Juugo releases several birds and people cheerleaders as they fly. Soon, they end up on Sasuke's room again.

Sasuke: Well, I will remember this.

Juugo: My life is almost over. I get younger and younger. At midnight, I will leave and the Thief spirits will come.

Sasuke: Juugo, what is that... Paw coming out of your courtain.

Juugo puts his hand where the paw is and gets two injured animals out.

Juugo: these are men's. The frog is Ignorance.

Gamakichi: Hi :(

Juugo: And the dog is Want.

Akamaru (puppy): Grrr!

Juugo: Better beware them both.

Sasuke: Are they homeless?

Juugo: Are there no prisões? Are there no workhouses?

Juugo vanishes and Ignorance and Want leave. Then, Sasuke remembered the last words of Jacob Shikamarley.

* * *

**Okay, the next chapter comes in a few minutes to hours. They need a rest. See you soon!**

**Juugo: How did I act? Review for me to know? Please?**


	5. The Last of the Three Spirits

**We are back! We will go on then! There may be new rolls but don't be so surprised. Christmas Carol!**

* * *

Sasuke's shadow gets larger and larger. Suddenly, it became a grim reaper like figure. It was completly black Except for it's hands who were normal.

Sasuke: Are you the final spirit?

Spirit: Right you are Ebenezer. Come with me.

Sasuke: That voice... Itachi? I fear you more than the other but i know you mean me good, so lead on!

Itachi uncovers his face and grabs Sasuke's hand. They turn into crows and fly to a poor part of the town.

Danzou: So you dicided to come Elder Chiyo?

Chiyo: Yes, I brought you these coirtains. It was his.

Danzou: When did he die again?

Chiyo: Christmas.

Danzou: Very Well, lets see. These are a good price. Did you steal them?

Chiyo: yes sir!

Sasuke: Can we go somewhere else?

Itachi: Sure!

They turn into crowns again and fly off. This time, they land on Naruto's house. All the kids were down and sad while the red haired girl looked out the window (She is supposed to be young Karin) frowning.

Karin: How long has it bin?

Moegi (Little Girl): About a few hours. We were so happy the night before. And now this.

Udon (Little boy): I wonder if things will get better.

Sakura: Try not to cry a lot.

The door opens.

Naruto: Hellow

Sakura: You walked much faster with Kurama with you.

Naruto: Yeah!

Karin: Don't get too sad father.

Naruto: Sure, oh my little fox!

Sakura: Will we ever forget Tiny Kurama, the first one amog us to leave?

All: No mother! Never!

Naruto: Will we ever forget the founder of our feast?

All: No father! Never!

Naruto: Good (leaves crying)

Sasuke: The fox died? So this is the future?

Itachi: Right you are Ebnezer. Lets see another shadow.

They turn into crows again. This time, they land on a empty room with a dead person lying in bed.

Itachi: this is the only person other than Naruto who feels the same for the dead man.

Sasuke: Is there someone who feels a diferent emotion about this man?

Itachi sabes his arm and they are inside a house with Yuugao (woman) looking desperate out the window. Then, Hayate comes in.

Yuugao: So, what did he say.

Hayate: We no longer have a debt. He is dead.

Yuugao seemed to show nutral emotions. Itachi turned to Sasuke and stared for a while.

Sasuke: Brother, who was the man lying on the bed?

Itachi walked away and Sasuke followed. They Ended up in a graveyard. There was a tumb that had no notice at all. Itachi walked to it.

Sasuke: Itachi, are these things that may be or that will be?

Itachi cleared the snow on the tumbstone and there was written : Ebnezer Sasuke.

Sasuke: it was me the man on the bed? Please Itachi, give me another chance!... Itachi, I am not who I was before! I will honor Christmas!

Itachi: very Well, you passed.

And they both became thousands of crows once again.

* * *

**Well, I know it's late. But we finish tomorrow at Christmas. Have a good Evening!**

**Gondor: You... Shall not... Pass!**

**Get out! This is not the play you should be at!**

**Gondor: Really, sorry! Merry Christmas Eve!**


	6. The End of It

**And here we are to the final chapter in our story. On with it!**

* * *

Sasuke: how long was I asleep? (gpes to the window, and sees Konohamaru). Hey! Konohamaru! What day is today?

Konohamaru: Why? It's Cjristmas day!

Sasuke : Yay! Can you get me a huge turkey? Bring it here and I will play you!

Kononhamaru: Okay! (Leaves)

Sasuke: Thank you Jacob Shikamarley and company!

Shikamarley: you are welcome!

Sasuke: Why are the other spirits here?

Juugo: We wanted to say bye for now.

Suigetsu: Bye!

Itachi: See ya!

Shikamarley: Thanks! Now I finally get to rest!

Sasuke: So long!

Spirits leave. Sasuke put on his best close and goes out for Christmas. Konohamaru brings the turkey to his house.

Sasuke: That is one big turkey! Take the cab Dear boy! Here is your money! Some extra for the cab.

Konohamaru: Okay, thanks!

Then, a woman in the street saw him doing that!

Woman: Sasuke? What happened to him!? HE'S GONE MAD!

Sasuke: Merry Christmas woman!

Woman: He's gone mad!

Sasuke gretes everyone he found and finally, accepted to give money to Kiba and Choji.

Sasuke: Hope you had luck yesterday.

Finally, he got to work.

Naruto: Hey boss, I know I am late!

Sasuke: You are!

Naruto: I'm sorry, that won't happen again!

Sasuke: I know it won't! Cause I am about to... Raise your salary! :)

Naruto: Please don't, wait! You will pay me ramen?

Sasuke: No, I will raise your salary.

Naruto: Yay! After all, I have a huge family. Litirally. There is a sick kyuubi on my house.

Sasuke: Now you can earn a good life! Go and by Whatever you want for them! XD

Naruto: Thanks boss!

Later that night...

Ten Ten: The party is kind of silent tonight.

Neji: Let's play a guessing game! It's and animal in this town!

Lee: Horse?

Neji: No

Gaara: Cow?

Neji: No

Kankuro: is it an idiot?

Neji: That is mean but yes, and no.

Temari: I know, it's your-

Sasuke enters the room.

Neji: Uncle Sasuke?

Sasuke: can I join you guys?

Neji: Sure! Come in!

The rest is predictible. Tiny Kurama, who lived, considered Sasuke a second father. Naruto was never mistreated by Sasuke again. Christmas got even more cheerful and happier with Sasuke. As Tiny Kurama obsereved, things were changed forever.

Tiny Kurama: Merry Christmas! God bless everyone!

All: Happy Birthday Jesus!

Thank you for Reading and a Merry Christmas to you too! Don't forget to congrajulate Jesus! See you in another play!


End file.
